Yugioh Arc V charactersX reader (for both male and female)
by destinedblackhearts24246
Summary: Readers shipped with characters from Arc V
1. Chapter 2

**Hey guys seemed like my last chapter was well liked amongst the fanfiction community so I couldn't wait to start a new chapter. here it is, enjoy(I do not own Yugioh Arc v or it's characters) put your name in the parentheses**

Zuzu x male reader

As I walk through the Yusho Duel school, I scratched my head. The instructor is trying to teach a complicated strategy for dueling that seemingly no one

understands. Except for one person... My girlfriend Zuzu. I look over at my pink haired love and see her passionately staring at the bored with an awe while

also jotting down some notes. I look over at Yuya, who is sitting next to her not paying attention to the lesson at all, instead he was sorting through his deck out of

boredom. After class got out, I noticed the instructor scolding Yuya for not paying attention in class, I chuckled and figure that I would comfort him later.

I turn around to see Zuzu walking towards me. "hello "( _)_ " as she smiled at me. I became lost in her blue eyes and took a couple seconds before I

answer her. "H-hi Zuzu do you want to get lunch with me" I stammer completely lost in her beauty. She smiles radiantly at me, "of course ( _)_ I would

love too". I tell myself to relax she was my girlfriend after all. She links her arm with mine and lays her head on my shoulder. You both blush due to the

closeness. you guys make your way over to the cafeteria where you order a ham and turkey sandwich and she orders a salad. You both walk to a bench before

comfortably sitting next to each other. We eat for awhile both lost in thought. Zuzu then begins to cough loudly and by the time I react she's already guzzling

her water bottle. she still coughs a little and I pat her back gently. "Are you okay Zuzu" I ask concerned. "yes ( _)_ I just swallowed my food too fast,

that's all" she replies patting my hand comfortingly. she then sits back and takes a lot of deep breaths, and then sits her salad down. I finish my ham and

turkey sandwich and put my arm around her. "were you scared" I ask gently. "I was, I thought I was going to choke for a minute there, but i'll be fine"

she reassures me . "I'm trained in CPR ( _I was a life guard in the summer)_ , I would've known what to do. I would never let anything happen to you Zuzu, I love

you, your the only one I have eyes for" Zuzu blushes at my comment. "I love you too ( _)_ " Zuzu replies. she then lays her head on my shoulder and

cuddles up to me. I put my hand on her knee and hold her hand with my free hand. I look to the sky and hope that you and Zuzu are together for a long

time...…..

 **Okay so here is the next chapter, so once again please excuse my spelling and grammer mistakes, and I'll post another chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I know its been awhile since I last posted a story, but here it is I hope you enjoy it. I don't own yugioh Arc V or its characters put your name in parentheses**

Sylvio X Female reader

( _Okay you guys, I know Sylvio is a stuck up rich brat, but he's a bit different in this story)_

"Mobius the Frsot Monarch attack () and wipe out her life points". I try to endure the attack but it knocks out the rest of my life points. "Aahhhh" I say

looking down. "Don't be sad my love, you did great, you knocked me down to 50 life points, thats better than any other female I've dueled". Sylvio comforted as he

held his hand out to me. I take it gratefully and he pulls me close. "S-Sylvio what are you doing" I question. "Well () I was thinking of what else we

could do later" he replied with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Whoah slow down there tiger, your not suggesting what I think you are...are you ?" "Don't be silly my love,

I was thinking about taking you to see that movie you wanted to see" he replied calmly. "but your dad doesn't really like me, because I'm not rich" I protest sadly.

"I don't care what my father says about you, I don't care if your rich or poor I love you ( _)_ your the love of my life now and hopefully forever". he tells me

sternly yet passionately. I look at up at my boyfriend's blue eyes and smile you know he cares for you and loves you more than his reputation. Sylvio pulls you in

for a tight hug and you remember the sacrifices he has made for you. He lost several friends at the Leo Institute because of his relationship with you, he and his

father argued constantly over whom he could love. I bury my face in his uniform jacket and breath in his scent, "Oh Sylvio I'm sorry, youve lost a lot because of

me, friends your dad, I'm sorry Sylvio I truly am". Sylvio strokes your hair, "It's quite alright _(),_ you've taught me to be selfless and to think of others, that

is something I never learned growing up, I was always given everything I wanted, but now you've opened my eyes to the truth". I look up at Sylvio with teary

eyes. He strokes my face and leans in for a kiss, you kiss him back...…. soon things get passionate. He pushes me onto a couch at the warehouse you two were

dueling. "It's okay _()_ I won't do anything to you that you don't want me to" he reassures me between kisses. " I know you won't Sylvio" and return to your

passionate kisses. We remain that way for a few minutes and then Sylvio gets off the couch and helps you up. "Okay _()_ let's go see that movie now

and you leave hand in hand...….

 **so heres the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, chapters coming soon...**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've decided to expand my stories from Yugioh Zexel. So I watch Arc V recently and decided to do a fanfiction about it. So here is how it will work. for all the male characters, I will incorporate female only characters. And for the girl characters I will incorporate male readers only. Antoher thing is I might not cover characters like the younger characters or Jack Atlas, Yuri, probably not Sora (we'll see) or Declan, I will focus solely on Arc V characters. I do not Yuigoh Arc V or it's characters. Enjoy**

 **Also I was informed that I can't write interactive stories/second person, so I will write them in a way that you can still interact but it falls within the guidelines. So just put your name wherever there are parentheses(I will write in first person) (I hope this is the right way to do it, somebody please let me know if I still need to revise)**

Female reader X Yuya

I sigh and look up at the blue sky with wonder. "whatcha lookin at () Yuya asked coming up behind me. Oh nothing just lost in thought. Yuya wrapped

his arms around me from behind. "Want to see if anyone wants to duel the both of us" Yuya whispers in my ear. I turned around in his arms and wrap my arms

around him, I whispered in his ear "I would love to Yuya". Yuya smiles and takes me by the hand gently and leads me toward Yusho duel school. When we arrived we

were greeted by his friends. "Hi Yuya, hello () " Zuzu said kindly. I greeted everyone else and then I went inside to see if anyone wants to duel me and/or Yuya.

As I walk in, I overhear Yuya's conversation with Sora. They talk about me (in a good way) and think I can't hear them when really I can. I giggle at this and

run into principle Boyle. "Good morning Mr. Boyle" I reply with a smile "good morning " and returns my smile. He then remembers what he was going

to say to me and Yuya. "Me and Zuzu are going to go on vacation tomorrow for a week, so Yusho will be closed for the rest of the week. Do you think you can spread

the word, I will make an announcement but would like you to spread the word anyway". "Sure can Mr. Boyle" I reply saluting him. he salutes me back and I walk

back to where Sora and Yuya were talking now joined by Tate, Fredrick, and Aly. I came up behind Yuya and hug him from behind "hey babe the principle said that

school being closed for the week" Yuya returns my hug and turns around and holds me in his arms. "That means we get to spend more time together" he said

playfully. around him the rest are rejoicing about being free from school for a week. Principle Boyle then comes over the intercom and makes his announcement.

When he finishes the bell rings for school to end. Yuya wraps his arm around me and asks if he can walk me home. "Sure Yuya I could use the company my parents

won't be home til 9:00 at night. He kisses my forehead and walks me home. When we reach my house, I invited Yuya in. He accepts and I grabbed his hand and give

him a tour of the house. After that I made dinner for the two of us and then watched my favorite TV program together. At 8 Yuya gets up to leave. "thank you for

everything " I smiled at him and wrapped him in an embrace which he happily returns. "what do you want to do over the weekend off" I ask him. He shrugs and says

he just wants to be with me. He then takes my chin and tilts it up. He then gently places his hand on my cheek, while touching my lips with his thumb. "Do you know

how beautiful you are right now ()"? He asks me suddenly. I leaned into his hand and said "of course Yuya, you tell me almost everyday" Yuya smiled at me. "I know

we've already kissed a couple times, would you let me kiss you before I leave". He asks me leaning closer to my face. I only manage a nod before Yuya puts his lips

on mine. The kiss is sweet and gentle. Just as I am about to pull away he deepens the kiss. he pulls me in his arms and holds me tightly yet gently. I return his

passionate kiss and soon we are both gasping for air. "I love you " he breathlessly says. In return I tell him that I love him in the same way he loves me. Soon we

break away and continuously hold each other. But before he leaves, he says to me "We should do that more often" and I only nod before closing the door. As you

head up the stairs, you contemplate where your relationship will take you next...….

 **So here it is guys! please excuse my grammer and spelling mistakes; will be back with more chapters soon...… Till next time, you guys!**


End file.
